Talk:Trade Paperback Collections
This needs to be filled out, like I have already done for vol. 1 Seed of Destruction. --Zarlack 22:56, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Note; *"Murderous Intent" collected in MDHP 3 *"Revival" collected in MDHP 2 *"And What Shall I Find There" collected in MDHP 4 --Zarlack 22:56, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :This information is more appropriate for the pages of these individual stories, rather than this list. --Sir Edward Grey 04:06, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Cover Gallery I think the cover gallery could be removed. Given the current format, it seems superfluous. I like the removal of the ISBNs too. There was a lot of clutter on the list. --Sir Edward Grey 04:04, April 9, 2012 (UTC) In the new versions of the table the covers are visable anyway so I have removed the gallery section. --Horrorofsorts 22:41, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Added new point. Links to this page I've noticed a problem with this page. In many of the story pages there is a link in the Story Panel, right at the bottom for the trade paperback the story is collected in. The problem is this link doesn't go to a specific trade paperback like it's supposed to. This is because an older version of this page was structured very differently (it was changed because it was extremely difficult to read). Since the the page has been updated, all those links no longer work. I'm pretty bad at wiki code, but what I'm trying to find is a way not just to link to specific section on a wiki page, but a way to link to a specific item in a table on a wiki page. Anyone know how to do this? I'll continue looking, but I haven't had much luck so far. --Sir Edward Grey 04:45, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Conqueror Worm 5 Episodes?? It's supposed the Conqueror Worm mini-series is 4 chapters, but here in the TPB it lists it's 5, Is that right? Magegg (talk) 16:23, October 21, 2012 (UTC) You're correct. It should be 4, not 5. Sir Edward Grey (talk) 02:58, October 22, 2012 (UTC) SDCC hardcovers The_Broox, do you think we should include the SDCC exclusive hardcovers of Hellboy in Hell? —Sir Edward Grey (talk) 03:30, January 25, 2019 (UTC) :I don't know anything about them. In what way are they exclusive? The Broox (talk) 00:22, January 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Are these the books you are referring to? ::https://www.amazon.com/2014-Exclusive-Variant-Binding-Hellboy/dp/B00QLTKDFG ::https://www.amazon.com/Hellboy-Hell-Vol-Exclusive-Hardcover/dp/1506702430 ::If they are, then seeing as they don't have any new material and are only reprints of the existing trades I don't feel the need to include them here. I think they should be noted on the individual stories page though. The Broox (talk) 04:48, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's them They're the same as the trades, but in an over-sized hardcover format. You're right, it's probably best to just write it up on the ''Hellboy in Hell'' series page under collections. :::—Sir Edward Grey (talk) 03:43, February 5, 2019 (UTC)